mergy_gracefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nicolai Petrova
Nicolai Petrova (geb. Nicolai Ventrue) ist das Oberhaupt des Vampirclans Ventrue und damit einer der stärksten Vampire in San Francisco. Er wird verkörpert von David Balheim. Zu Beginn der Geschichte ist er verheiratet mit Erec Petrova und auf der Suche nach sich selbst. Mit der Hilfe seines Clans und seinem Rivalen Lorcan Válek findet er jedoch wieder zu sich selbst und schafft es seinen Clan auf seine eigene Weise so aufzubauen, wie er es immer wollte. Aussehen Nicolai wirkt auf den ersten Blick wie ein Engel mit seinen platinblonden Haaren. Dies ist nicht seine Naturhaarfarbe, sondern ein Resultat aus einem "Experiment" seines Vaters, das dazu führte, dass es eine Wechselwirkung mit dem Melanin von Nicolai gab. Seitdem ist das Platinblond seine "Naturhaarfarbe". Nicolai hat jedoch noch nie großartig daran gedacht sie zurückzufärben, da ihm das zu viel Arbeit ist. Seine Haare trägt er meist nach hinten oder zur Seite gegelt. Nicolais Augen sind eisblau und aufgrund seiner natürlichen hellen Haarfarbe hat er Sommersprossen im Gesicht und auf den Schultern. Nicolais Körperbau ist relativ schlank, jedoch sollte man seine körperliche Stärke und Wendigkeit dabei nicht unterschätzen. Der äußere Eindruck kann bei Nicolai schnell täuschen. Durch seine Beziehung zu Erec nimmt das Ventrue-Oberhaupt ziemlich ab. Als Nicolai jedoch beginnt sich aus der toxischen Beziehung mit seinem Ehemann zu lösen, fängt er wieder an Muskeln aufzubauen und mehr Blut zu trinken und Nährstoffe zu sich zu nehmen, um wieder zuzunehmen, um seine alte Statur wieder zu erlangen. Nach Raouls Aufnahmeritual hat er sich durch seinen Vater eine Verletzung am Bein zugezogen, die sich zu einer Narbe weiterentwickelt hat, weil sein Vater es nicht glauben konnte, dass Nicolai jemanden wie Raoul in ihrem Clan haben wollte. Außer diesem Makel besitzt Nicolai weder Tattoos noch Piercings. large-1573744179-ccab0080b36bebe6f7064256c4a56a51.jpg|Nicolais Körperbau nach Erecs Trennung, ohne Tattoos 180f441abf2d942756d1d6ab47c6a8c6.jpg Um den Traditionen seines Clans treu zu bleiben, trägt Nicolai vorrangig eher vornehme Kleidung, die unbezahlbar wirkt und in Wahrheit auch ist. Sie sind meistens auffällig in der Form, jedoch dezent in der Farbgebung; meist schwarz, grau, blau, braun oder grün. Seine Outfits sind meistens extravagant mit viel drumherum: Rüschen, Fransen und Accessoires z.B. Ringen. Durch den Umgang mit Lorcan und den Gedanken an sein früheres Ich beginnt er jedoch mit der Zeit auch vemehrt in Jeans, T-Shirt und Lederjacke herumzulaufen. Jedoch wirkt sein Stil immer noch, wie man es von einem Ventrue erwarten würde. Zudem würde sich Nicolai niemals die Blöße geben zu einer offiziellen Veranstaltung, bei dem sein Clan repräsentiert wird, einfache Kleidung zu tragen. Familie Familie väterlicherseits dem Nationalsozialismus verfallen Bruder arbeitet in einer der Anstalten Charakter Nicolai braucht Abwechslung und Bewegung wie andere die Luft zum Atmen. Kontakte knüpfen ist seine große Stärke, ob er sie auch immer bewahren kann, ist jedoch fraglich. Denn was dem einen bezaubernd unverbindlich erscheint, mag für den anderen einfach oberflächlich sein. Auch wenn Nicolai manchmal redet wie ein Buch und scheinbar offen ist, so behält er doch sein wahres Gesicht für sich. In der Kommunikation ist er ganz und gar zu Hause. Seine Worte sind wie Pfeile, die er treffsicher abschiesst. Nicolai beurteilen zu wollen, ist schwierig, denn manchmal weiß er selbst nicht, was er im nächsten Moment tun wird. Er spielt mit tausend Möglichkeiten und liebt es, von allem ein bisschen zu kosten. Alles was lange dauert, langweilt ihn. So wechselt Nicolai oft seine Überzeugungen, seine Theorien und vielleicht auch seinen Beruf öfter einmal. Das Neue fasziniert ihn, er möchte informiert und up to date sein. Ruhig dasitzen zu müssen, ist für ihn die größte Strafe. Nicolai besitzt einen flinken Verstand, einen wendigen Körper und einen umwerfenden Charme, der seinen Mitmenschen hilft, seine kleinen, ärgerlichen Unzuverlässigkeiten gleich wieder zu vergessen. Darüber hinaus ist er auch um keine Ausrede verlegen und trotzdem auf seine eigene Art und Weise ziemlich direkt und ehrlich. Nicolai agiert meist schneller als andere und kann auch mühelos mehrere Dinge auf einmal erledigen. Sein wacher Geist braucht ständig neue Nahrung: Deshalb liest er viel und kennt sich auf allerlei Themengebieten bestens aus. Nicolai reist außerdem für sein Leben gerne. Nicolcai ist ein sehr geselliger Mensch und pflegt daher vielseitige Kontakte. Da diese aber recht wechselhaft sind, sollte man die meisten eher in die Rubrik Bekanntschaften einordnen. Niemand geht mit der Liebe so locker und luftig leicht um wie Nicolai. Problemlos findet er die richtigen Worte, um das Objekt seiner Begierde glücklich und in sich verliebt zu machen. Er flirtet wie ein Weltmeister, ohne jedoch ernsthaft an eine feste Beziehung zu denken. Dabei kann er außerdem sehr kreativ werden, wenn es darum geht, den einen Schatz von dem anderen nichts merken zu lassen. Nicolai bindet sich meistens nur, wenn man ihn an der langen Leine lässt. Allgemein hat Nicolai Probleme damit, sich einfach fallen zu lassen und den Kopf auszuschalten. Allzu tiefe romantische Gefühle sollte man von ihm deshalb nicht erwarten. Ihm geht einfach viel zu viel im Kopf herum, als dass er sich voll und ganz auf die Liebe einlassen könnte. Gefühlen steht er eher skeptisch gegenüber, denn er weiß um deren Flüchtigkeit – demzufolge wird er häufig als eher distanziert und unbestimmt wahrgenommen. Auch beim Sex wird sich Nicolai vielleicht gefühlsmässig nie ganz einlassen, allzu leicht fühlt er sich von starken Emotionen verunsichert. Anregende Gespräche und verbaler Schlagabtausch sind für ihn fast reizvoller als Sex. Er fühlt sich zu interessanten, gebildeten Partnern hingezogen. Das Geheimnisvolle fordert Nicolai heraus. Er möchte überrascht werden, und auch in der Sexualität wünscht er sich vor allem Abwechslung und Spass. Jederzeit bereit, phantasievoll Neues auszuprobieren, hat das Liebesleben mit ihm immer eine gewisse Leichtigkeit. Natürlich kann Nicolai, wenn er den richtigen Partner gefunden hat, auch treu sein, doch die Versuchung wird immer groß sein. Nicolai ist ein Kopfmensch und aufgeschlossen gegenüber neuen Ideen. Auch die Suche nach dem persönlichen Glück geht er auf intellektuelle Weise an, was aber nicht unbedingt dienlich ist. Schließlich ist Glück eher ein Zustand als etwas, das sich bewusst mit Intelligenz herbeiführen lässt. Er redet gern übers Glücklichsein oder liest Bücher zum Thema. Aber erst wenn er nach all diesen Anstrengungen einmal zur Ruhe kommt, hat er die Möglichkeit, wirklich glücklich zu sein. In seinem Job als Clananführer ist sein verstandbetonter Charakter aber durchaus von Vorteil. Hier beweist Nicolai, dass er sich schnell in neue Themengebiete einzuarbeiten kann oder neue Vampire in Windeseile in den Clan integrieren kann. Nicolai ist sehr geschickt darin, andere wortgewandt von ihren zahlreichen Vorzügen zu überzeugen. Er ist stets flexibel genug, um schnell umdenken zu können, wenn es nötig ist. Er möchte jedoch oftmals zu viel auf einmal erledigen und verzettelt sich dann. Nicolai saugt Neuigkeiten und Informationen geradezu auf, schließlich ist er von Haus aus neugierig. Ihm ein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen, sollte man daher lieber vermeiden, da er sie eventuell weitererzählen könnte. Bei Bedarf setzt er auch gern Gerüchte in die Welt. Er neigt außerdem dazu hektisch und schusselig zu sein. Termine vergessen, Brillen suchen, obwohl sie auf der Nase sitzen, und nebenbei noch Selbstgespräche führen, das ist Nicolai, wie er leibt und lebt. Zudem neigt er dazu besonders stressanfällig und ungeduldig zu sein. Er will alles haben und am besten sofort. Nicolai ist leicht beeinflussbar. Ernst bleiben ist für ihn keine leichte Übung und so wirkt er alleine manchmal komplett aufgeschmissen. Zitate Trivia Hobbys: Partys, Bogenschießen, Bücher sammeln, Motorrad fahren Stärken: gesellig, intelligent, charmant, kontaktfreudig Schwächen: wechselhaft, oberflächlich, untreu, ruhelos Mag: Alkohol, Kostüme, England Mag nicht: die Devents, Hunde, Kochen Liebstes Spielchen: Dirty Talk, SM-Spiele zieht jeden Tag neue Klamotten an, achtet sehr auf seine persönliche Hygiene spricht, wenn er nervös ist oder sich nicht verstellt, mit russischem Akzent hat keinen Plan von Technik oder Autos hat Angst vor dem Meer früher Journalist, bis er verwandelt wurde. später Besitzer einer Bibliothek liebt Hip Hop, Lieblingsbücher: Historische Romane, psychologische Thriller, keine Liebesromane Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere